Punishment
by himawarixxsandz
Summary: For those of you who've read Listen Up, this is that opera singer incident Kurogane mentioned in one of the chapters. This is also my first lemon, so reviews would be awsomely awesome awesomeness that exceeds the boundaries of normal awesome


To say the least, Tomoyo wasn't pleased.

There were plenty in the country that had opinions of her that weren't very high at all—calling her a simple little girl with exaggerated gifts, and how she'd put the country in danger because the empress spoiled her. They used the balls she threw as reasons for frivolous behavior, and the clothes she wore as too extravagant and inappropriate for the country's funds.

But Tomoyo was none of these things, of course. She was responsible, but she had a talent at planning and she took some amount of pride and credit in the balls she had to throw when her sister needed to get to know new dignitaries and nobles. And the coming autumn ball would've been one of her most famous works yet, were it not for the two men standing before her in the throne room.

They were opposites these two men. One was fair and slender—golden-eyed and blond—looking so lithely insubstantial that a fall gust might blow him away and carry him into nonexistence. The other was a head taller than his companion, dark, burly, and his eyes crimson—his expression disgruntled whereas his comrade's was serenely innocent.

Princess Tomoyo was a pretty girl. She was a very kind girl, too. Therefore, she'd rather have a serious or happy expression on her face at all times, rather than an angry one. She still looked awfully cute when she was scowling, but she'd really rather not. But for the first time, she wanted to scowl—and she had to anyway. What these two did was really unacceptable.

Well, what Kurogane did was unacceptable. Fai really wasn't all that much to blame…..

* * *

Chouko Hotaru was a rather plump woman. She was a bit stout, too. But she wasn't obnoxious or rude, like most noble opera singers were. She was actually quite kind. Very grandmotherly, with her sleek, tied-up black hair, and round, oval glasses. Chouko Hotaru was famous for her voice, and this would just be another one of her innumerable performances at Shirasagi. She'd been here since before the empress herself had been born.

She'd been delighted to meet Princess Tomoyo—such a sweet kind girl; very much like her mother, and thankfully less intimidating than her older sister. The songs she was requested to sing weren't complicated, but they were classic, and Chouko was familiar with them. The room she'd been given for the few weeks she'd be staying were quiet and peaceful—a good thing, too, since her heart had not been at its best lately and she needed the rest, relaxation and easy assignment.

She also had been told that she need not worry a single bit about assassins and such, as the princess's best ninja—the envy of all the neighboring countries' armies—had returned from his…er…vacational leave and had returned not only rested and rejuvenated, but he'd brought back with him a wonderful sorcerer that cast wards as well as the priestess herself.

But Chouko could've sworn—she was sure it wasn't her old age—that she often heard from the room beside her, the sound of wood knocking against the wall, and plenty of breathy gasps and other….vocal sounds. But she shrugged it off. Perhaps there was a new married couple staying for the autumn ball? Ah, well, even a lady as old as herself remembered what it'd been like to have been young.

* * *

Kurogane was pissed off, to put it simply. He was pissed off because Tomoyo had been occupying the mage with one damn thing or a-fucking-nother and he hadn't gotten any for about a month. Repeat: a MONTH. As in, about four weeks of pure….nothing. Sure, they'd made out and other various thing or whatever, but they hadn't really done anything. Namely, each other.

He was more pissed off because Fai didn't even seem to _care_ that they hadn't done it in one-twelfth of an entire freaking year. The damn mage seemed as calm as ever while Kurogane was half a millimeter away from combusting from the utter ridiculousness of this whole thing.

And to top the absurdity off, Tomoyo had brought in some fat lady for another one of her stupid parties, thus, adding to the number of people he had to defend. He didn't mind defending Tomoyo and Amaterasu, and especially didn't mind Fai, but he certainly DID mind having to defend a fat old lady that could do nothing but shriek at the top of her lungs—"music", Tomoyo called it—eat, and sleep. Besides, the old hag was going to croak some time soon, anyhow.

So now, Kurogane was stuck standing—no, he wasn't _sulking_, damn it—in front of Tomoyo's tea rooms (one of them anyway, as she had about five), waiting for his damn mage to come out of yet another meeting with her. He didn't how, but the moment Fai came through that doorway, Kurogane would drag the blond to their room and effing do him.

But when the screen doors parted, it wasn't Fai who emerged; it was Tomoyo. She had a few scrolls in her hands and was smiling blithely at Kurogane. Her smile widened into a grin, as her walk became a fucking skip, and she skipped away—how did anyone skip wearing that fucking kimono? Kurogane glared after her, and set to wait for five more effing minutes for the mage to come out.

Okay. You know what? Fuck the mage. He was going in.

Fai was gathering the last remnants of the scrolls—probably new wards or maps of recent shrines—from the table. All thoughts in Kurogane's mind were erased, except for the ones that wondered how ridiculous it was that the mage looked so fucking goddamn beautiful when he was doing something as simple as picking up materials.

The mage looked up. "Kuro-tan. I thought you'd be outside until tonight. Tomoyo said you had to get more new recruits settled up at the barracks. Did you finish early?"

What recruits? Oh. Those recruits. Crap. Well, whatever. They'd eventually find their way to their assigned rooms. The palace grounds weren't that big anyway.

"I finished ages ago," Kurogane lied, snapping. "What were you doing with Tomoyo? Again? For the effing twenty-fourth time this week?"

Fai smiled. "Did Kuro-pon keep count? How sweet."

"I didn't EFFING KEEP COUNT," the ninja growled, folding his arms. "If I did, I'd probably be up into the fifties somewhere. What kind of stuff do you talk about, all holed up here, anyway?"

"Just stuff," Fai shrugged, lifting a leftover scroll to eyelevel, and scrutinizing the tiny rows of kanji on the side. Kurogane watched the steady air flow in and out of the mage's flawless silken lips. He watched the pale fingers caress the wooden handles of the scrolls, recalling how those same fingers once caressed him and his….

Kurogane stepped toward Fai. Fai blinked and tilted his head, grinning. "Is there something you need?" Kurogane ignored him, keeping a steady pace, step by step. Fai put the scrolls down and folded his own arms, watching the ninja approach him. "Just try, Kuro-sama."

When Kurogane's body was almost pressing up against Fai's, the ninja kissed him—long and hard. The mage's white hand was on the back of his neck and Kurogane walked forward, guiding them until Fai's back was up against the wall, and hoisting him up until his legs were wrapped around the ninja's waist—the cloth of Fai's furisode fell back, revealing his white thighs.

Kurogane's mouth pulled away from Fai's, leaving it able to sigh as the ninja brushed his lips down the expanse of the mage's pale throat and over his collarbone. He didn't even notice that Fai had undone his robes, when he just remembered to undo Fai's.

In one swift movement, the ninja turned and pinned the mage down onto the table. Kurogane threw open the furisode, and grinned down at the area between those lithe thighs that he knew so well. If his mouth wasn't so occupied, then he would've grinned wider as he felt the mage's thin fingers grasp at his hair and grate desperately at his shoulders, and as he heard Fai's sharp pants and soft exhales.

But it was Fai's expression that was the reason Kurogane loved this part so much. The mage's blank, unfocused eyes, heavily lidded….how his lips parted in shallow breaths….how his hair clung to his pale face, dampened with perspiration….

Not that the sounds the mage made weren't just as rewarding.

Especially during the climax.

Kurogane was about to set to work on Fai's other end when he heard a distinct high-pitched gasp—that was NOT from the mage—and a loud, heavy thump just outside the screen door. The ninja left the wholly naked mage on the table and stood up to investigate what the effing hell could be interrupting them at this point.

He frowned when he saw that the screen door was partially open. Someone had walked-in on them? He slid one of the doors open all the way, and….

Shit.

It was that old fat lady. The one that Tomoyo had been so skippy-happy about for her dumbass party. The one that was supposedly famous throughout all of fucking Nihon for her fucking shrieky opera-shit voice. She was lying on her back—kimono strained by all that fat—eyes closed, and a plump hand over her heart—wherever it was located in all that flubber.

There was a limp hand on his forearm, as the mage came to stand beside him—without any fucking clothes for goddamn's sakes, shamelessly naked—and said faintly, "You've done it now, Kuro-tan."

Kurogane's mouth opened indignantly as he turned around to face Fai. "What d'you mean _I've_ done it? YOU'RE the one that—" His mouth went dry, as he realized that Fai was naked—really, fully, completely naked—and standing before him.

Fai raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Kuro-pyon? You were saying?"

How _dare_ that idiot mage stand there naked? How dare he just….appear like that without an ounce of embarrassment—hips slightly to one side, erection just….blatantly expose? How dare his lips and all there kiss-swollen, pinkish, utterly flawless glory just….? Guh.

"Screw this," Kurogane muttered to himself, before promptly tackling the mage back onto the tea table.

* * *

Tomoyo shook her head at them disappointedly. "How could you do this?" she asked in that sad, sad, adorable voice. "I hope you two are ashamed of what you did. You might as well have murdered Chouko-san. She was doing poorly health-wise, but she was trying so hard to get through."

Kurogane snorted. "How is this our fault? We were just minding our own business and she just decided to snoop around and get herself an effing heart attack, was all."

Fai sighed. Tomoyo shook her head angrily. "Having sex on a tea table, in a room without a lock is not minding your own business! And she wasn't snooping around! I had asked her to meet me there to discuss the song choice!"

"In my defense," the ninja continued lazily, "I wasn't the one in charge of the design for that part of the castle, so it ain't my fault that there weren't any locks on the damn doors."

"In _my_ defense," Fai mocked with an entertained smile, "I'm not Kuro-tan, and he was the one that started it."

"In MY defense," Kurogane growled, "I'm not an idiot mage and wasn't the one that fucking came after three minutes into the damn sex."

"In _my_ defense," Fai had to dig his nails into his palms to keep from laughing, "I'm not the one that nearly broke the table because I don't have enough finesse whilst doing the deed."

"In MY defense—"

Tomoyo was known throughout the country as the princess with the sweetest temper Nihon had ever seen it its priestess. Her temperament was so gentle that she had been known for never yelling during a command.

"SILENCE!" she shrieked. "Do you two hear yourselves? You are both actually _enjoying_ this—_enjoying_ a poor, kind, elderly woman's death."

Kurogane snorted, his eyes widening amusedly, and Fai coughed to hide his smirk. Tomoyo sighed and narrowed her eyes at the ninja's hand—it was creeping steadily higher and higher on the mage's thigh.

She stood up regally, gathering her robes.

"I thought we were here for some punishment?" Kurogane drawled, as his hand snaked dangerously close to _that_ part of Fai. "Where're you going?"

Tomoyo sniffed sadly. "_I_ am going to inform the palace scribe to send out the news of Chouko-san's tragic death, and YOU two are going to your _separate_ rooms."

"Separate rooms?" Fai repeated.

"Fuck, what?" Kurogane roared, his hand froze on Fai's leg.

"Excuse me, I slipped in my words," Tomoyo apologized, stepping off of her throne and turning to the west wing's direction.

The two men sighed in relief.

"Separate wings, was what I meant," she said, giggling. "And if I see either of you doing anything to each other more than simple handshake or embrace…Kurogane, you'll be in charge of the young heirs' training, and Fai, I'm afraid I'll have to send you to be in charge of Chouko-san's funeral in West Nihon. You may have your old room back in about two months." She smiled satisfyingly to herself—not looking back at the expressions of the two men, "I think that is an adequate punishment, don't you?"


End file.
